


Epilogue: A New Home - Rise of Skywalker

by StormOfStars



Series: Rise of Skywalker [2]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Family, Finnrey (Mentioned), No Multiple Chapters, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Ending, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Epilogue, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Score Title Spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormOfStars/pseuds/StormOfStars
Summary: :)
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Finnrey (Mentioned/Involved), Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo/Rey, Reylo, ben/rey
Series: Rise of Skywalker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Epilogue: A New Home - Rise of Skywalker

"Fire!" Zia yelled from the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon.

Dritan - in the gunner bay, pretended to destroy giant rathtar's on an imaginary planet they flew over from above. "I got them!"

"We win!" Zia cheered.

Dritan returned to the cockpit. "Can I be the pilot now?"

"No way. You was the pilot all day yesterday."

"I don't want to be the gunner anymore." Dritan complained to his sister.

"Sorry." Zia shook her head.

"Come on Zia! Please! We can play a new game and you can be the co-pilot."

Zia snorted and Dritan knew he wasn't going to get the pilot seat easily.

"Isn't it funny that when Paige is here visiting, you let her be the pilot without any complaints?" Zia teased.

Dritan face turned takodana-apple red.

"Yeah, I know you like her. I know my little brother." Zia laughed. "I wonder what her father, Finn, would have to say about that...."

"Shut up Zia!" Dritan said through his teeth.

"Rose would be happy to have you as a future son-in-law." Zia said.

"I don't like her like that!" Dritan stomped his way to the co-pilot seat.

The flutter in his heart told a different story.

"Yeah sure..." Zia rolled her eyes.

Dritan was only a year younger than her. He just turned eight years old. She knew she shouldn't tease him like that but it was to funny to pass up making him blush like their father gets sometimes when their mum whispers things to him that she really didn't want to know about. Love was something strange to her sometimes. Zia thought she would be happy as a bachelorette when she gets older and she would travel the entire galaxy.

As she got lost in a day dream of what her future would be like, the controls got snatched out of her hand.

"Let me be the pilot! You had it for two hours now!" Dritan complained as they struggled with the controls.

"You are going to break something! Let go!" They both held on. Her only advantage was that he couldn't shove her out of the seat.

"No! Fair is fair!" Dritan remarked.

"Fair! It wasn't like that yesterday when I said it!" Zia shot back.

They both continued to struggle against each other, trying to force their hands off the controls but nobody could loosen their grips. Zia slightly bumped her shoulder against his to try to get him out of the way but this move she would instantly regret. The bump was enough to make him fall back, not into the co-pilot seat as she hoped but into the controls that started up the falcon in a array of malfunctioning lights and noises going off at every direction.

"Oh no! What did we just do!?" Zia started pressing buttons but it was only making it worse.

"We? It wasn't my fault, you bumped me!" Dritan sat down in the co-pilot seat.

"I don't know what to do!" Zia put her hands over her mouth.

"I have a bad feeling..." Dritan said.

The children screamed as the falcon began to take off, skidding across Tatooine's sandy surface.

Zia tried to pull down to slow the falcon but it wasn't responding. She could see Dritan reaching up from the corner of her eye, pulling something down until the lights in the falcon shut off. The falcon slid across the sand and into a stop. She looked over, Dritan had a bunch of different colored wires in his hands.

"What did you do?" Zia asked.

"I don't know but I am pretty sure I broke the falcon." Dritan said.

"Mum and dad are going to be so mad...."

"Let's go!" Dritan said running out of the cockpit with Zia following behind.

Dritan and Zia ran off the loading ramp and back toward the direction of Mos Espa.

"What are we going to tell them?" Zia asked.

"Threepio did it?" Dritan.

"Yeah right!" Zia shook her head.

"I don't know, we just won't say any-" Dritan was cut off, both him and Zia screamed as they was scooped up in Chewie's arms.

The Wookiee hollered in disapproval at both of them as he carried them in his arms in a lock.

"It was an accident!" Zia said trying to fight against Chewie's arms.

"She pushed me into the controls!" Dritan blamed.

"But it wasn't your turn as the pilot!" Zia argued.

"Yes it was!" Dritan argued back.

The Wookiee took them back home. Threepio was startled to see Chewie carrying in both the children with frowns on their faces.

"What happened?" The droid asked.

The Wookiee roared and Threepio jumped back. Chewie sat them both down at the dining room table and left to go get their parents without a doubt.

"Goodness! It couldn't had been that bad..." The droid said.

Both the children didn't say anything, except scoot down into the their seats waiting for their punishments.

"I better leave." The droid coward off.

Shortly after their mum and dad came charging into the house. Their faces lined with worry and they both was out of breath from running.

"What happened?" Rey breathed.

"Um... we was playing in the falcon." Zia said looking down at the table.

"And Zia pushed me." Dritan said.

Zia looked over at him and finally made eye contact with their parents.

"That's because he tried to take the controls from my hand." Zia said.

"You was the pilot for two hours!"

"You was the pilot all day yesterday, do we have to go over this again?"

Rey and Ben watched them bicker back and forth. They both looked at each other, Rey shot him a knowing glance.

"Hey!" Ben interrupted them. "It doesn't matter who's the pilot, me and your mother told you not to play in the falcon."

Zia and Dritan both bit their lips at the same time.

"If you two would had obeyed, none of this would of happen. Both of you could had seriously hurt yourselves or someone else. You are both grounded." Rey said.

"You guys are getting extra chores and there is no hanging out with friends after training for a while." Ben shook his head.

Dritan took the words right out of Zia's thoughts and said. "But nobody got hurt! You guys worry to much."

"After what happened today that shouldn't surprise you." Ben said. "You guys are lucky the falcon didn't took off in the direction of the town."

"Besides we are your parents, it's our jobs to worry." Rey said.

Ben and Rey hugged them both, and kissed them on their foreheads. Zia fought the urge to wipe their kisses away.

"Do you understand why you are being punished, right? We love you so much." Rey said.

Ben finished. "We don't want anything bad happening to you."

"I know." Dritan and Zia said at the same time.

Their parents gave them another tight hug.

"There's to much of your grandfather in you two." Ben laughed, lighting the mood.

Rey, Ben, Dritan and Zia returned to the falcon crash site. There wasn't much damage to the outside but they knew the inside was going to be needing repairs. Along the path that the falcon made, a red surface was revealed.

"That's strange." Ben said.

"It's almost like Crait." Rey reached down to touch the surface. It wasn't salt or another layer of gravel.

The red was a huge chunk of metal.

Ben and Rey brushed more sand away with their boots until a old freighter painted with a black symbol from a era that was way before their time appeared.

"What is it? What is that sign?" Zia asked.

"It's a old Imperial symbol, sweetie." Ben said.

"What does that mean?" Dritan asked.

Ben looked over at Rey, their bond still so strong. Ben could sense her every thought and feeling.

 _Do you think this is the right time?_ He asked her through the bond.

 _Yes. It's the perfect time._ She said.

Ben knew that one day he wanted to tell their children of their family tree and the stories of the wars when they got old enough to understand. He didn't want someone else telling them much later on in life the way it happened to him years ago.

"We have to start at the beginning of the story." Ben said.

Ben stared up at the two setting suns. Rey took Ben's hand. Zia and Dritan followed their father's stare.

He continued. "It started with a woman name Shmi Skywalker and a boy, right here on Tatooine. Her son's name was - Anakin."


End file.
